


五次某人去监狱探视Killmonger

by Justine (InfntyOnHgh)



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Friendships, Gen, Genius Shuri (Marvel), Humor, Imprisonment
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfntyOnHgh/pseuds/Justine
Summary: 设定在黑豹结尾之后的平行宇宙。有些深刻，同时有些幽默。





	五次某人去监狱探视Killmonger

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Someone Visits Killmonger in Prison](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447907) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



> I apologize for posting this so late. I actually finished translating this months ago but totally forgotten to post it.  
> anyway, enjoy~ and all credit goes to the original author

Erik在一间牢房里醒来，低头望向胸口。

那儿有道伤疤。

他环顾四周，看到泛着蓝光的玻璃墙，似乎是某种高科技的东西。

他意识到墙之外有什么人在。

“混蛋。这么软弱窝囊，连杀我的勇气都没有？”Erik说，轻蔑地扭曲着嘴唇。

T'Challa向前走了一步，出现在他眼前；他站在清澈的墙壁后边，很显然，这是某种Erik不可能一下子砸穿的高科技。

Erik朝地上吐了口唾沫。“我不想要你们给我治疗，你该尊重我的愿望。”

T’Challa扬起一边眉毛，“我最开始本来是这么打算的。然而我再一想，‘这个人有尊重过我的愿望吗？’。我决定这样是最好的。”

Erik盯着他。如果他不是气坏了，他可能还会觉得这堆屁话好笑。如果他不是像条狗一样被关在笼子里。

Erik摆出他最有说服力的捕猎者表情，“你很有勇气，跑到这儿来炫耀。你大概以为我再也不能给你洗脑了？”他笑了。

T’Challa微笑，一幅假装无辜的表情，“我不是来炫耀的。我来是给你带来你的读物。”他按下一个按钮，一本书从天花板掉到Erik床上。

“你开什么玩笑。”

“哦，抱歉——你还有什么别的事儿做吗？”

Erik眯起眼睛，“有啊，比如杀了你。”

“以你的现状来说可能性不大。”

“你在这儿做什么？”Erik突然喊道。

T’Challa走得近些了。让Erik干什么都可以，只要能让他现在站在墙的另一边，手圈在T’Challa的脖子上。

“我是代表瓦坎达来道歉的，我们不应该抛弃你。”

T’Challa就那样站在那里，看起来那么该死的真诚，让Erik想要打碎他的脑袋。

T’Challa继续说着，Erik说服自己那是因为这个家伙喜欢听自己说话而不是因为Erik僵住了。“那部书是我们人民的历史，你也是瓦坎达人，我想你可能会感兴趣。我该离开了，但我希望你能做个好梦，堂弟。”

Erik尖叫着，朝墙壁冲过去，期望着被它电击或者什么的。然而，墙壁只是把他弹回了房间中央。

T’Challa甚至没有转回身来。

-

他们很人道地对待Erik，食物、床铺都很不错。他还记得不少瓦坎达语，足以看懂那本书。艺术、文学、历史、宗教，还有其他一堆这种对他来说一点用都没有的玩意儿。他一直梦见父亲，他从未因为Erik的失败而露出失望之情。他猜他们是不是在给他下药，但他从没找到过证据。

T’Challa每天都来探监。他是个自以为是的、软弱的蠢蛋，Erik每次都这么告诉他。他告诉T’Challa，他不是什么英雄，不是国王，只是一团残忍的屎，守护着瓦坎达的福祉却不愿与世界各地的人民分享。

T’Challa仍旧每天都会出现。

直到有一天，那个姑娘出现在这里。那个聪明的妹妹。把世界上最先进的技术作为自己玩具的孩子。

“哈喽，杀人犯。”她蛮有兴致地说。

“你应该知道来这儿不是什么好主意。”他威胁道。

她摇了摇食指，“表现好点，不然我会让你的马桶在最不恰当的时刻堵住。”她笑着说。

“你哥哥在哪儿？我希望他是死了。”

“嗷，你想念他了。真甜蜜。他忙着对外开放瓦坎达的第一个难民安置项目。所以他让我来这儿。”

“瓦坎达在向世界开放？”Erik问道，呼吸急促了起来。

“是的。”

“这么说T’Challa还是听了我的话的。”

shuri盯着他看了很久。

然后她从鼻子里哼了一声，大笑起来，“我哥哥是在听Nakia的话，那是他的女朋友。也许，如果你长得漂亮点……”

“我很漂亮。”Erik说，Shuri的笑声更响亮了。Erik真的开始恨这个姑娘了。

“你还记得Nakia吗？”Shuri补充道，“那个想要与世界分享我们的成就的人，但不是通过杀掉所有人并且不尊重我们的宗教和传统并且背叛我们的人民并且是个糟糕透了的蠢蛋。好的，我明白你为什么觉得你是她了。你们简直就是一对双胞胎。”

“你这孩子太恶毒了。”Erik说，尽可能地保持威胁的语气。

她露出了骄傲的微笑，仿佛她一辈子都有听到这种评论。（她确实有，Erik突然意识到；她确确实实是个公主，她最不在乎的就是人们觉得她恶毒了。她按了一个按钮，一个视频出现在墙上。显示一只小犀牛和两只小狗崽追着一只蝴蝶，背景音乐是一首Celine Dion的歌。

“我听说你抱怨那些书来着，所以我给你带来了点不同的，”Shuri说，咯咯地笑了。

“把它关掉。我不想要这种垃圾。”

她耸了耸肩，“它只不过会再播五十遍而已啦。晚安，杀人犯。”

她走了，在她离开之前Erik甚至不能决定该朝她喊哪句脏话。

感谢上帝，T’Challa第二天回来了。

“你的妹妹真是个让人无法忍受的机灵鬼，”Erik抱怨着。

T’Challa露出大大的笑容，“是啊，你俩有许多共同点。”

\--

 

“嘿，姑妈。”

太后瞪着他：“我的儿子饶恕了你。但你要知道，我投了处决你的赞成票。”

“那你来这儿干什么？”

她像看傻子一样看着他。“很显然，把你和别的囚犯放在一起太危险了。而且由于你的背叛，我们只允许个别人控制你牢房的技术，而这些人现在都很忙。”

“所以？”他问道，“为什么每天还有人来烦我？”

又是那个表情。“你觉得我们应该做什么，”她说道，激动得破音，“完全不让你和任何人接触？”

他盯着她，感到十分困惑。

她意识到那正是他以为会发生的。“那太野蛮了！”

Erik一生中有许多、许多天是没有和任何人接触的。有时候是被敌人关起来。有时候他好几周没有任何声音可听，也没有任何光线，他甚至希望那些折断他的手指找乐子的人会回来。

“离开这里，”他愤怒地说。

“你以为我们会这么做？我们或许会处决你，但我们不会折磨你。如果你了解Wakanda哪怕一点儿你就会知道。”

她站在那儿，一动不动，等着他的回应。

他想求她离开，但他知道他不能。他转过身去，坐在床上，后背冲着她。这是退避，但他告诉自己他只是假装在退避。

她最终还是离开了。

他从那一摞书最顶上抽出来一本历史书然后开始阅读，纯粹是因为仇恨。

\--

Killmonger被砸碎墙壁的声音吵醒，看见一个男人站在那里。确切的说，浮在那里。

“你来这儿干什么？”Killmonger问。

“我是 Magneto 。”

“对对对，你穿成这样还能是谁。你来这儿干什么？”

“我来考察你是不是变种人，我见过你穿那套装甲战斗。”

“我不是。”

“你可以信任我。”

“I’m not one.”

“你可以信任我。”

“解释一下你怎么能打过4个朵拉女子护卫的。” Magneto 说。

没错。仿佛Erik会告诉这个人有关黑豹力量的神圣秘密似的。

也并不是他在乎那些愚蠢的传统。

“我不是。我只是很厉害。”

Magneto 看起来很失望。“好吧，但我还是要带你越狱。”

“那又是为什么？”

“因为我知道你是对的。”Magneto 说，盯着他看了很久。

Killmonger听说过他和他小臂上的那串数字。他点了点头。

Magneto 打碎天花板带着他飞了出去，他们降落在房顶，俯视着下面的城市。

Magneto 抬起手臂，Killmonger等待着结果。

什么都没有发生。

Magneto 又试了一次。

Killmonger听得Shuri在后面咯咯地笑。

“怎么会？！”Magneto 吼道。

Shuri做了一个Killmonger见过的史上最烂的模仿：“噢噢哦我是大坏蛋Magneto ，我从来没想到有人可以在我周围创建一个小型磁场来中和我产生的磁场。而且我喜欢穿得像一个杂技小丑那样！”

“杂技小丑是什么东西？”Magneto 说。

“她不是针对你，她对每个人都这样。”Killmonger说，他出乎意料地有点想要保护Shuri，这让他心里有些难受。

“感谢您提供的帮助，公主。”一个男人说，移动到Shuri旁边。

“Charles，”Magneto 翻了个白眼，说话的语气让Killmonger想起他自己的 T’Challa。

但Shuri按了一个按钮，Killmonger感觉到自己被困意侵扰。他在自己的牢房里醒过来，墙壁完好无损。

\--

**几年以后**

“你今天准备用什么来烦我？”Erik问，甚至没把眼睛从书上抬起来。

T’Challa回答：“你想要自由吗？”

Erik翻了个白眼，抬起头才看到T’Challa严肃的表情。

“你为什么要这么做？”Erik问

“我没说我要这么做，我只是问你想不想要。”

“那可真蠢，你这是把你国家的安全弃之不顾。”

T’Challa在他的床上坐下。“是的，你经常这么说。你最近提供了很多有价值的建议”

“我在问你，堂弟，你想要自由吗？”

“离开瓦坎达？”

T’Challa眨了眨眼睛，只有一秒，但Erik看到了，看到T’Challa因为他想要离开而感到受伤。

**受伤。**

曾经有段时间，让T'Challa受伤是他期望中最美妙的事。

T'Challa吞了吞口水，说：“嗯，如果你想，你当然可以离开。那是你的选择。”

Erik沉默了一会儿，耸了耸肩：“我不确定。我可能会多待会儿，省得Shuri觉得她是这家里的象棋冠军。”

“十次里有九次都是她赢。”

“那不算——闭嘴啦。”

T’Challa笑了，Erik也勉强地露出了一个笑容。

“你是认真的吗？”Erik问。

“很长一段时间你都会处于监视下。”

Erik点点头。

“我明天会在议会上说这件事”

“他们不会喜欢听的。”

“他们相信我。”

“而你相信我？”

T’Challa耸了耸肩：“我不知道，但我学到了一点，没有东西能够止步不前。你不得不前进。”

Erik顿了顿。“我不想做国王，如果那是你在考虑的。我不想要你的王座。”

“好。因为你得不到它。”

“那么我出去之后到底是要做什么？”

T’Challa耸了耸肩：“瓦坎达明年就要举办奥运会了，还有许多需要准备的事。”

“Okoye终于得到了她想要的？”

“就像我说的，前进。”T’Challa说，他们两人都笑了。

“好吧，表哥，我们来试试。”Erik说。他…出于某些原因，感到紧张。

T’Challa双臂在胸前交叉，Erik回以同样的敬礼。


End file.
